LaRue's Wedding
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Dr. LaRue is getting married. This is my first Horton fanfic with Dr. LaRue, because it's been in my imagination this past week. R&R, please!
1. The Proposal

Horton Hears A Who: LaRue's Wedding

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: The Proposal

In Who U, Dr. LaRue has been seeing a guy called Corey Ferguson. While she was off duty, she ran into Corey, green and brown fur, 25 years old, hazel-blue eyes, a little taller, silver hair, and wears a rainbow short-sleeved shirt and light-blue jeans. She felt a little lovestruck when she stared at him. Corey said, "You wanna go out on a date with me?"

LaRue smiled and said, "Sure, why not? I'm free tonight."

"Pick you up at 7:00?" he asked.

"Sure, why not. I'm at Apartment 23B." LaRue said.

"All right. I've got something special to ask you, but I wanna save it at our date, so I'll see you tonight." said Corey.

"Okay, then." said LaRue.

LaRue was ecstatic and looked forward to the date with Corey. A few hours later, she got ready for her date. She wore a red-velvet short-sleeved shirt and a green long-skirt. She put on her make-up on her eyes, put on lipstick and made herself look pretty. At 6:45 pm, she got a knock on the door, she answered and it was Corey. He was wearing a dark-green tuxedo and a black vest and light kahkis. Corey chuckled and said, "You look very pretty."

LaRue giggled and said, "Thank you. You look cute, too."

"Thanks. I've booked a reservation at Who-live Garden at 7:00. Don't wanna be late." said Corey.

LaRue gasped in shock and said, "Who-live Garden? That's completely expensive!"

"Don't worry. We're gonna have a great time." said Corey.

"Well, I guess so."

The two got in the restaurant and Corey said, "Table for Ferguson and LaRue?"

The host looked at the dining reservation book and said, "Ah, yes. Ferguson and LaRue. Right this way, please."

The host walked to the room and Corey and LaRue followed until they found a table that has candles and near the fountain. LaRue gasped and said, "This is very romantic."

They sat down and looked at the menu and LaRue saw something she might like to try. She said, "I think I might try the Chicken Who-fredo."

"Great. And I'll take the Fettucini Who-fredo." Corey said.

After they ate, LaRue felt kinda relaxed and comfortable about the service. She asked, "So, what was the surprise?"

Corey breathed deeply and said, "We've been seeing each other for 8 months and we've been knowing each other for so long. You're the most important woman in my life and I like girls who are extremely scientific. And I hope I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

LaRue looked surprised and said, "Corey... I don't know what to say."

"What I'm trying to say is--" he began, then put out a jewelry box and opens a 21-karat wedding ring. He got up, put one knee down, grabbed LaRue's hand and said, "Dr. Mellissa Amber LaRue, I lvoe you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

LaRue felt a little emotional and with tears of happiness, she said, "Oh, Corey. You're so sweet. Yes, I'll marry you."

The guests were clapping and feeling happy for them. LaRue got into Corey's arms and kissed him. They kissed each other and it was LaRue's most memorable proposal she ever had.


	2. The Announcement

Chapter 2: LaRue's Announcement

The next day, Corey and LaRue were in city hall and everyone was there, even Ned. He asked, "Why did LaRue asked us to meet in the courtroom."

"I don't know, honey. Maybe it's something important." said Sally.

Then, Corey and LaRue walked in the courtroom, looking happy, holding hands together. Then, she faced the rest of the Who's and she said, "We have an announcement to make. Yesterday, Corey proposed to me at Who-live Garden and... what the heck, I'll say it. Me and Core are getting married!"

The rest of the Who's were clapping and they were happy for them. Corey said, "We have to figure this whole wedding out, so we need everyone's help to get us together."

At home, LaRue called her entire family and told them that Corey's gonna marry her. The message came on her mom's Who-phone and it said, _"Hi, mom. Guess what? You remember Corey, this new scientist I've been dating? He proposed to me and we're gonna be married. How amazing is that? Call the family members and tell them the good news. Bye."_

Then, Corey called his family and left them a message on their parents' Who-phone. The message said, _"Hi, guys. I did it. Dr. LaRue and I are getting married. Call every family member and tell them that me and LaRue are gonna be together forever. Bye."_

As soon as both family members got the message, they felt so happy and joyful. The parents were planning the whole entire wedding. They need to find a location, the groom's wardrobe, the bride's wardrobe, catering, and jobs for the other Who's to do. As the months go by, they're planning the wedding and they decided the date of the wedding. LaRue said, "Which season do you think we'll be married?"

"How about late spring or early summer?" asked Corey.

"Late spring's good for me, as long as we're together." said LaRue.

"LaRue smiled at Corey and kissed him on the cheek. She came to the McDodd house and asked for Jojo. He came to the front door and said, "So, I heard you and Corey are married. I'm happy for you."

"I just came here to do you a favor. You like music, right?" she said.

"I write music, play music and everything else. Why do you ask?" he said.

"I just thought that since you write music, maybe you could write a little love song for the wedding." said LaRue.

"No problem. I'm written the song I wrote after hearing you've been proposed. I'm sure I can play it for you. It's kinda pop-rocky, but you'll be okay with it." said Jojo.

"Okay, thanks, Jojo. We're getting married at the Luxury Whenville Hotel and our date has been scheduled for May 19th. Hope to see you and your family there." said LaRue.

"Okay." said Jojo.

A few months later, the McDodd's traveled from Whoville to Whenville in 3 hours and they checked in the Hotel. It was like a 19th century chateau setting with a 21st century twist. As they got settled in, Jojo and the clan got in the meeting room and attended the rehearsal wedding. Jojo got a job as an usher and most of LaRue's cousins were ushers also. The rehearsal wedding went by smoothly and there was no problem about it.

A few hours later, they went to the Whenville Community Center for the rehearsal dinner and most of LaRue's family and Corey's family congratulated them on their marriage. LaRue turned to Corey and said, "I can't wait until tomorrow till we're finally husband and wife."

"I can't wait either. This is gonna be awesome." said Corey.

The both leaned over for a kiss and enjoyed the rest of the night and the rehearsal dinner.


	3. PreWedding Jitters

Chapter 3: Pre-Wedding Jitters

It was the day of the wedding. Everything was going smoothly, the location was set, the food was prepared and the wardrobes were perfect. LaRue woke up on her Presidential Suite and looked in the mirror and felt really nervous about the wedding. She came out of the room and decided to give the Mayor some advice on nervousness of the wedding.

She knocked on the door and Ned answered the door. He saw her looking nervous and said, "Dr. LaRue. Won't you come in?"

She came in the room and decided to sit down. She said, "I'm really nervous about this wedding? I want everything to be just right and I want Corey and I to be husband and wife forever. Were you nervous on your wedding day?"

Ned sat down with her and sighed deeply. He turned to her and said, "I was extremely nervous as heck on my wedding day. I was so afraid that something unusual would happen that me and Sally wouldn't be together like we are now. One time on my wedding day, me and Sally came in the aisle and stood in front of the minister. Man, I was so scared, I sweated so hard and I completely fainted. Everyone was so shocked and I remained unconscious for 30 minutes. It was so embarassing, but she liked me because I was honest and a little funny. If it hadn't been for that little 'accident', we wouldn't be where we are today."

LaRue laughed softly and said, "That must've been humiliating. You, nerous, on your wedding day? I always thought that you were cool as a cucumber."

"Well, sometimes, I get pretty nervous as well. The best way to get rid of wedding jitters is to think about your future and look into Corey's eyes and know that you'll be together forever." Ned said.

"Thanks, Mr. Mayor. I guess I'm feeling better know." LaRue said.

"No problem." Ned said.

Corey came to find LaRue and he went into the Mayor's room and saw her with him talking. He said, "I don't mean to interrupt, but are you feeling a little nerous about the wedding?"

"I was, until I talked to the Mayor about getting rid of nervousness." said LaRue.

"What do you do?" asked Corey.

"I can look into your eyes and feel really safe with you." said LaRue.

Corey chuckles and comes to her and gives her a little hug. Ned folded his arms and smiled at them. The two walked back to the hotel room and got themselves ready for the big day.


	4. The Big Wedding

Chapter 4: The Big Wedding

All the who's attended the wedding on the meeting room in the hotel. Ned was wearing black-and white tuxedo and striped vest and Sally wore a white and blue dress with a green tank top. All the 96 girls had on some dresses and gowns designed in the Whenville Bride & Groom Wardrobe. Jojo wore a black-and-white tuxedo and suit to match his dad's clothes. All of LaRue's cousins were ushers and others are bridesmaids and flower girls. Jojo and a few other of LaRue's cousins escorted each and everyone of Corey and LaRue's family to each seat.

The music started and Heady and LaRue's 7th niece, Lia were throwing flowers to sort of decorate the wedding. Then, everyone else stood up and the door opened and in comes LaRue with a beautiful white gown. She walked across the aisle and then, her dad grabbed her arm, ready for her to embrace a new life. The minister said, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." said LaRue's father, wearing a white-and-black tuxedo. He lets go of LaRue's arm and walked towards the aisle.

The minister looked at them and said, "We are gathered here today to perform the marriage of Corey Ferguson and Dr. Mellissa Amber LaRue as they join their hand in marriage. Corey, repeat after me: Dr. LaRue, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you and we will be together always, for good and bad, rich and poor, better or worse and for sickness and in health. I promise to respect you, love you and keep you for all eternity until the end of our days together."

Corey turned to her and said, "Dr. LaRue, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you and we will be together always, for good and bad, rich and poor, better or worse and for sickness and in health. I promise to respect you, love you and keep you for all eternity until the end of our days together."

The minister turned to LaRue and said, "Dr. LaRue, repeat after me. Corey, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you and we will be together always. I promise to love you and respect you with all of my heart and we will enjoy this moment and cherish it always."

LaRue turned to Corey and said, "Corey, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you and we will be together always. I promise to love you and respect you with all of my heart and we will enjoy this moment and cherish it always."

The minister bowed his head and said, "Corey Ferguson, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

Corey blinked his eyes and stared at LaRue and said, "I do."

Then, he turned to LaRue and said, "Dr. Mellissa Amber LaRue, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love him and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

With tears coming down her eyes, LaRue turned to Corey and said, "I do."

"Good, may I have the rings, please?"

The ring bearer came in and gave the rings to the minister. He gave the ring to Corey and said, "Place this ring on the bride's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Corey lifted LaRue's hand and placed the ring on her finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Then, he gave the ring to LaRue and said, "Place the ring on the groom's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

LaRue gave Corey's hand and placed it on his finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The minister said, "By the power vested in me by the Luxurious Whenville Hotel, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Corey turned to LaRue and kissed her in marriage. The crowd was in a range of emotion and clapped for them. The minister said, "I now give you Mr. and Mrs. LaRue-Ferguson."

The music played again and the two walked off the aisle with rice and flowers throwing around the room.


	5. Rocking Wedding Song

Chapter 5: Rocking Wedding Song

A few hours later, everyone went to the wedding dinner and ate so much food. Jojo and most of his friends came to the wedding as a surprise. Mike, Cody, Caitlyn, Miranda and Misty attended there to join him and his family.

"Dude, what did you do in the wedding?" asked Cody.

"I got to be an escort." said Jojo.

"Was it nice?" asked Miranda.

"It was very nice. I've got asked to play a little song for LaRue and Corey." said Jojo.

"Sweet. When are they gonna ask you?" asked Mike.

"They'll tell me in about 20 minutes, so." said Jojo.

LaRue and Corey came over and cut the cake and offered themselves a little piece. Corey smeared a piece of frosting and put it in LaRue's nose. She laughed and put in a little frosting on his face. LaRue said, "This day has been so wondeful."

"I know, honey. I'm really happy about it, too." said Corey.

"I'm looking forward for you to have your new job." said LaRue.

"What new job?" asked Corey.

"Who U asked me that they've hired you as a professor and second scientist. We'll be next door to each other." said LaRue.

Corey smiled and said, "That's awesome! I've been waiting for this for a long time. We could be working together if they paired us."

"I can't wait." said LaRue.

Ned and Sally came up to Corey and LaRue and said, "Congratulations to you two."

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor." said LaRue.

"You two are gonna have a new life together. This would be so amazing for both of you. Your future's gonna be just wonderful." said Sally.

"I know. With this, what else could I want?" asked LaRue.

Corey and LaRue walked to the table and saw Jojo sitting with his friends. Corey came to him and said, "Hey, Jojo. LaRue told me you're into making music and listening to music and writing some. I'm a music major, too, so let's hear that song that you wrote."

Jojo picked up his Who-Guitar and stood on the podium. He said, "It's a little rock love song, so I wrote this for Dr. LaRue and Corey, and I also wrote this one for my parents. May your marriage be a happy and joyful one."

He started strumming his guitar, then the amps and speakers led to an electric guitar rock sound for it. He was making this punk-rock look and sound like it's in a rock concert. Everyone was enjoying this performance for Jojo as he started singing.

_Check yes juliet_

_are you with me_

_Rain is falling down the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes_

_A O A O ah_

_Here's how we do_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever will be_

_you and me_

_Check yes juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting_

_Yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out_

_and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes juleit_

_Here's the countdown_

_3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks_

_Don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes_

_A O A O ah_

_Here's how we do_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever will be_

_you and me_

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better_

_with you by side_

As the sounds of the electric guitar slamming through the room, the crowd was going crazy through the song. He continues singing the song by repeating the chorus.

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run  
Forever will be..._

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them a chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever will be_

_You and me_

_You and me_

He ends the song with a long sustained chord for the Electric Who-Guitar and lets out a rock sign. Everyone cheered for the rock-wedding love song for Dr. LaRue, Corey and Ned and Sally. When Jojo came down from the stage, he gave them a bow. Cody, Mike, Caitlyn, Miranda and Misty were completely taken aback from that song. Cody said, "Dude, that was freakin' AWESOME! Best ever!"

"Thanks, man. I've written this song the past year as a little surprise for my parents." said Jojo.

"I think they're plenty surprised." said Misty.

Ned and Sally walked over the room and Ned said, "Son, that was so amazing. When did you write this song?"

"I wrote it last year as a little surprise occasion for you guys for anniversary and stuff." said Jojo.

"That was amazing. I like the rock sound better than those sweet love ballads." said Sally.

"Jojo, that was extremely AWESOME to the max!" exclaimed Corey.

"Thanks, Corey. You guys are gonna have a good life together." said Jojo.

"We already have." said LaRue.

* * *

AWESOME happy ending! This was inspired by "Check Yes Juliet" from We the Kings. It's an awesome rocking love song, especially for a wedding. Anyway, I hope you like this story!


End file.
